Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's listening experience. Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry.
Hearing assistance devices include the capability to receive audio from a variety of sources. For example, a hearing assistance device may receive audio or data from a transmitter or streamer of an assistive listening device (ALD). Data such as configuration parameters and telemetry information can be downloaded and/or uploaded to the instruments for the purpose of programming, control and data logging. Audio information can be digitized, packetized and transferred as digital packets to and from the hearing instruments for the purpose of streaming entertainment or other content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for eavesdropping on a data stream for hearing assistance devices.